Suicidal
by Thea Rea
Summary: First Part of the Reincarnation Quartet. It's the final day until Graduation. What can Kyo and Tohru do without each other? As they spend their final day together, pain swells in their hearts. They can't let go yet. Morbid Ideas, but Fluffy.


_First of the Reincarnation Quartet_

**SUICIDAL  
****by**: thea rea

"_I have been terrified at the thought of loosing you."  
_**Pinned Together, Falling Apart; The Dears.**

When the sun arose on the final day of freedom, Tohru's eyes immediately blinked open. Freezing pricks invaded her body as she looked at the date on her clock, the last day. Today was graduation… they were only granted this final day to be together. Pain swarmed her heart, beats immediately rose. Not today… not today… Shutting her eyes, Tohru wished for it to be a dream. Their time together could not be gone. No, they could not fall apart like this, not when they were so close together. She couldn't even bear the thought of loosing him so soon. It made her eyes water. Not today, not ever. She didn't ever want to let go of him. She couldn't, oh god, she couldn't let go of him.

Quickly, almost ripping them, she tossed her blanket off of her. In just her long night-shirt she ran out of her room. Though she ran at her full speed, tears distorting her vision, her small feet did not make a sound on the wooden floors, nor did she fall over anything that lay in her way. Everything hurt so bad, her chest ached, her mind screamed. Why? Why today? Couldn't they have more time? Why did Akito have to tear them apart?

Wiping her teary eyes with her long sleeve, Tohru flung open Kyo's door. Seeing his orange head peeking out from the blankets, she sighed. Would this be the last time that she saw his form sleeping? Groaning at the thought, she delicately tippy-toed across the floors, getting over his dirty clothes and books strewn across his living space. Looming over him, Tohru drew back the covers on his face. In sleep his face was rid of anger lines, instead replaced by the soft, angelic face she now gazed upon.

"Kyo…" she whispered, hiccupping through her tears.

Placing a hand against his tanned skin, she wished for the moment to last forever. Just together, she wished they could remain, with no tears, no hardships. It was selfish, but she would leave everything behind to be with just him. To be held in his arms without the worry of transformation, without the ache of knowing he'd one day be gone from her life. She couldn't bear it.

Crystal tears ran down her cheeks, landing on his blankets. Some dripped from her cheeks onto his face, and he flinched at the feel of water upon his skin. She sniffled, tears still running. Suddenly, a hand was brought up to her cheeks, stroking the dampness away.

"Tohru?" Kyo murmured dreamily, his orange eyes half-opened. "What's wrong?"

She leaned her head down and rested it against his chest. "It's today."

No smile was upon her lips, no twinkle of glee in her eyes. Kyo knew what day it was, even before she had spoken. Still stroking her milky skin, he sat up and she with him. He leaned in and rested his forehead against her own. A sad smile was in his eyes, but his face was devoid of emotion.

"I don't want you to leave me," Tohru sobbed, leaning in and catching his lips.

Kyo wasn't stunned at her reaction, seeing that they had secretly been dating for the past year. Her lips tasted of salt, wet with the tears that streamed from her eyes. They were urgent and needy, seeking him for comfort. He allowed the momentary lip-lock, but was the one to pull away before his want of her grew too deep. Breaking away, he mirrored her sad expression.

"I promised you I wouldn't," Kyo spoke quietly, turning her around and then pressing her back against his chest. It was the only way they could embrace without initiating the curse. "I'll find a way to get away from it, I promise. Then I'll find you and we'll get away from here, together."

Lips kissed the top of Tohru's head and she placed her hands over his own, much larger ones. A faint smile was on her lips as he spoke of the promise, even if she had been hearing it for the last few months. She knew that somehow they would still be together, but still she could not process how they could pull it off. Akito seemed intent on forcing Kyo's imprisonment, no matter how much the cat protested. It seemed that their feelings could not defy the will of God.

"Can we… not go to graduation today?" Tohru gasped, turning around to see Kyo staring at her intently. "Can we just do something, just the two of us?"

Though she had promised her mother she would graduate, she could not deny such a forward request. She wanted to spend every moment with him today and the rest of the moments of her life, but how could they do that if graduation was the key to his removal from her life? With a pondering look in her eyes, Tohru leaned forward and gave Kyo a quick and chaste kiss on the lips. When she pushed back to her old position her lips were tugged into a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kyo's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Of course," was Tohru's shy reply.

"Get ready quickly, I want to get out of here before Shigure or Yuki notice," Kyo spoke when Tohru had gotten up to change into something more suitable of going out in.

"Yeah," Tohru smiled down at him before spinning around and swiftly running back to her room.

Behind her, Kyo's smirk had turned downcast. Today was the last day he could spend with Tohru… how was he going to cope without her?

-

As Kyo sauntered slowly down the stairs his eyes collided with Tohru at her casual-outing cutest. Her hair was back in a simple pony-tail, a well-fitting white T-shit with random doodles on it and a short black skirt. Grinning, he wanted to run up to her and squeeze her in her cute attire, but he resisted the urge. He was simply dressed as well, a T-shirt and jeans.

"Cute, as always," Kyo murmured as he walked towards her, she smiled at his compliment.

"Lazily dressed, as always," Tohru chuckled, Kyo scowled. "But I like you like that." At this, Kyo's face grew red with embarrassment.

Laughing, Tohru bent down to pick up her slip-on shoes, but Kyo beat her to it. Holding them as he kneeled in front of her, she giggled as he rose her foot and slipped on both shoes for her. She patted his orange head while he was rising back up to his full height.

"Such a prince," she said softly, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek, "deserves an award."

Blushing once more, Kyo turned his face away once she was settled back on the ground next to him. She had to rise on her tippy-toes to reach him now after all of that growing he had over the three years she had known him. Though he had grown like a giant to her small petite form, Tohru noticed he still had that boyish charm to him. That was what she liked.

Noticing how Tohru was staring at him, Kyo rose an eyebrow as an inquiry. She merely shook her head and leaned against his arm grinning.

"Well, come, before the rest of them wake," he spoke quickly and quietly before whisking Tohru away into a day of adventure and fun.

Tohru was already smiling as they got out of the house.

-

"Where to first?" Kyo questioned as they walked briskly through the morning streets.

At this time of day there were only a few joggers on the sidewalks and many cars upon the street. Traffic was hectic these hours but they walked on, as if oblivious to the noise making next to them. They held hands, fingers intertwined, looking at the shops as they passed. Many of them were black at this early hour, seeing it was only seven in the morning.

"Perhaps a café?" Tohru finally suggested after a pause for pondering, her eyes wandering the street side looking for a coffee place. "Do you know any around here, Kyo?" Tilting her head in his direction, she stared upon his expression for an answer.

"Yeah, it's just another black away," he replied.

'Okay! Just another block to go!" Tohru exclaimed, pumping her first into the air, excited.

With a shake of his head, Kyo followed after the now skipping Tohru. His longer legs allowed him to keep in pace with her small, skipping form. A large grin was over her adorable face, and he allowed a faint, embarrassment smile on his own façade. With her bouncing around like that, she almost looked like a small, excitable child with her older, odd-haired brother watching her. That was what many of the elderly walking couples saw in them, but adults could tell they were both the same age. Many though them to be a strange couple, such an enthusiastic girl with a very (appearing to be) quiet man.

"Come on, we're almost there!" she laughed. "I never knew that you were such a slow-poke, Kyo!"

Turning back around, Tohru nearly collided with another young couple. They gave her dirty stares, and the man shoved Kyo, "Keep you're girl on a leash, man." At this, Kyo's expression darkened, and nearly punched the man in the face, if it hadn't been for Tohru's apologetic intervention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, stranger-san, I didn't notice you," she bowed, brown head bobbing downwards. "I'll be more careful next time, okay?" With a sorry grin, Tohru pulled Kyo away from the young man.

With one final death-glare backwards, Kyo continued onwards at the pulling of his hand. Tohru's face was not clouded with annoyance or sadness at the cruel words the man had spoken, and so Kyo tried to rid his features of these emotions. Clear happiness at being with him was on her expression, and all he could do was smile at her optimistic behavior.

"Is this it?" Tohru suddenly spoke, pulling Kyo from his thoughts.

Her small fingers were pointing at a nice looking coffee house which was named, "The Best Coffee House in the World!!" Kyo looked at it skeptically, remembering faintly the time he had come here for coffee. It just seemed a little eccentric for his taste, the lights on the inside bright and the colors very vibrant. But, as Tohru stared through the window, her expression was still happy.

"Yes, it is," Kyo said.

With their hands still intertwined, Tohru laughed and pushed the door in to get inside, with Kyo following after her. His eyes were glued on her as they entered the building, her excited expression as she gazed upon the giant menu on the wall behind the register.

"What's good here, Kyo?" Tohru turned back at him, aqua eyes settling in on his.

"The coffee," Kyo chuckled. "But I suggest the chai, last time I had it (months ago) it was really good."

Tohru laughed at him, approaching the counter.

"What?" Kyo eyed her with wonder.

"Chai is just such a girly drink, Kyo, not something I'd imagine you liking. " Tohru giggled before looking up at the register's handler. "I'd like a chai."

"Just coffee for me, black," Kyo spoke after her.

The woman handling the register ogled at him for a moment, eyes glued on him. Of course, Kyo was still as handsome as ever, slightly tan skin, great face, orange hair and eyes. It was enough to attract girls to him, occasionally the unknowing man (though that didn't happen as often as it did for Yuki). The cashier seemed struck under some spell by him, breathing rapid. Tohru was giving her a smile, Kyo was eyeing her questioningly. Getting her breathing back to normal, she brushed a piece of hair from her face, trying to remain cool.

"That will be $5.67," she stuttered, looking up at the non-threatening Tohru, and the handsome yet scary man beside her.

Tohru flipped through her small purse she had brought along, looking for the cash. She was about to pick out the ten she had when Kyo handed the cashier the ten he had. The woman cautiously took the bill, giving Kyo a hesitant smile as she did so.

"You're change is… $4.24," she handed the change back, not looking at the man whom she handed it to.

It's not that she didn't think he was good-looking, she really did like how he looked; she was just scared to stare him in the eye. For some reason he had this threatening aura around him. When she gave them their hot drinks, she produced a sugary sweet smile, just for a work necessity.

"Be careful, they're hot. Thanks for choosing, "The Best Coffee House in the World!!" have a nice day," with that, she turned around and trotted off into the back.

Tohru and Kyo stared after her, slightly amazed and amused at her sudden change of attitude. Tohru smiled softly as she handed Kyo's black coffee to him, grasping her own. As they walked out of the shop, they briefly saw the cashier smiling to herself, giggling excitedly as well. They heard something like, "That was the hottest, scariest customer I've ever seen…"

Tohru laughed at this, Kyo scoffed at the comment. They walked once more hand-in-hand while they quietly sipped at their hot drinks. The morning was brisk, still holding the slight chill from the past winter. But spring was apparent, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining down on them. Not a patch of snow as on the ground as they slowly walked down the sidewalk. Just silent they felt so comfortable.

How could this be the day that ended it all?

-

After a few spins around the downtown of their town, Tohru and Kyo changed directions into a forest preserve. It had to be around eleven now, and both of them had passing thoughts of if the others had noticing their disappearance from the house, or at school. They had no doubt that Yuki was quite mad at them, and Tohru wondered if Arisa and Saki were appalled at her bold decision to skip, especially at graduation. But, no one mattered at the moment, no person's opinions to hinder these moments where she and Kyo were together without disturbance.

Tohru's head was turned up to look at the leaves budding on the tress, some of them already out and a dark shade of emerald. The cherry blossoms would be here, if they had been walking through that part of the preserve. With her head leaning against Kyo's arm, she wondered if she would ever be able to walk along with him like this again.

"Tohru?" Kyo's voice was the one to catch her attention this time. "Hey, Earth to cadet Daze, your commander has something to tell you."

"Yes sir!" Tohru's voice turned military, but was caught at the end with a bunch of giggles. When she tilted her head to look at him, he was giving her one of his lovey-dovey looks.

Kyo was smiling down at her softly, an expression he only used when he was with her. He held between two fingers a white daisy, spinning it around. It was a pretty little flower, one of Tohru's favorites. An adorable smile was on her expression as he brought it up to her ear, tucking it into her hair. A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks, happiness radiated off of her form.

"Kyo…" Tohru breathed his name so softly that it seemed like that breeze was her breath. "I love you." A deeper blush spread across her face as she whispered those three words.

Caressing her cheek, Kyo's face leaned closer as he drew himself in for a kiss.

"I love you so much it hurts," she murmured.

"Sometimes that's how it feels to love someone," Kyo breathed on her pink lips. "Because that's how it feels when I am around you."

He leaned in far enough to capture her lips in a sweet and pure kiss, simply for the reason that he loved her so much. As their lips caressed, she drew her arms around his neck, wishing for more. Forgetting about the curse for mere moments, they embraced. Loving the feel of skin on skin, Tohru sighed. But seconds later, Kyo was poofed into a cat upon her lap. The orange feline stretched upon her knees, staring up at her with loving but disappointed eyes. Feeling a rush of sadness overcome the heat of passion she had moments before, she stroked Kyo's small orange head.

"Why is it so wrong for me to love you?" she mused, feeling her heart clench.

Kyo hopped from her lap, "I'll never get back to normal if I stay there."

Tohru smiled at the orange cat sadly, waiting for the moment in which he would return to his normal state. They stared upon each other knowing in their hearts that their love was doomed. Why did life have to be so cruel as to tear them from each other?

The 'poof' announced that Kyo was back to his human state, as well as naked, Tohru, still a blushing maiden, turned around at the warning. She heard chuckling from side, the rustling of clothes being taken from the grass. As the rustling stopped, Tohru took a hesitant peek at the hopefully dressed Kyo. And that he was, hands raised to shake his orange mop of hair. Smiling, she stood up next tot him, trying not to feel the pain as she grasped his arm.

"And where to now, kitty?" she giggled, running off after letting go of his arm.

"Tohru!" he called after her, chasing the girl into the forest.

Still laughing, she silently prayed, _let these times be eternal, don't take him away from me._

-

Currently two fifty five, Tohru and Kyo were approaching the subway stations. They had decided after the chase through the forest that they were hungry. But, they wanted to do something while they ate, so they decided to go to the Zoo! Of course, they faced the prospect of the some feline animals running right up to the walls of their cages to be by Kyo, but it was worth it. Why not let that happen? It might be some fun on their date.

They barely found their seats on the subway, squished between two random strangers. Kyo, being the gentleman, decided to sit beside a rather lecherous looking old man, while Tohru took the seat next to the woman with her toddler child. Tohru was continually looking at the young boy, smiling and making faces at him. It was nice how young children were attracted to her, but it pained her to know that she'd never have any children of her own. Not with Kyo, that is.

When the subway stopped at their station, Tohru gave the child a quick smile, which he returned, before trailing after Kyo to get off of the underground train. Her eyes were attracted to the window for a fleeting moment, staring after the young boy as he pressed his face against the glass. Smiling and waving, Tohru watched the subway disappear once more. An almost sad look captured her face for a moment before she looked back up at Kyo again.

"Come on then," he said gently, wrapping his hand around her own. She smiled and walked beside him, happy for the comfort in which she could bask in.

-

The Zoo was coincidentally called "The Best Zoo in the World!!" Tohru and Kyo had reveled silently over the similar name that the coffee house and the Zoo shared before shaking their heads and laughing together.

The first thing that they did after got into the Zoo was find a place to eat. Tohru's stomach had been rumbling quite uncomfortably the whole time that they were on the subway, along with the walk they had taken here. She clutched her stomach as it ached, looking up at an amused Kyo.

"Let's go find a place to eat," Kyo suggested, pulling her through the throng of people.

Tohru quickened her pace to keep her arm from being pulled off by Kyo's master grip on her. Stumbling past people, she avoided hitting most of them, but when she did happen to even brush shoulders with someone she'd call an 'I'm sorry out after them'. Being such a cute and polite young girl, all whom she bumped into forgave her. There was only one time when she bumped into a group of girls did they send her dirty looks. This, of course, did not hinder her fun.

Soon enough Kyo had gotten her to a food-both in which they sold American food. Looking at the menu, she hoped she could distinguish what they were saying in English on the signs. There was little to no Japanese, so she had a hard time figuring out what they were selling. An American was manning the booth at the moment, and he spoke to them to titles in English and then showed them what it was. During this little show he'd often wink at Tohru, making Kyo tighten his grip upon her hand.

Raising an eyebrow towards Kyo when the American man had turned around, Tohru gave her boyfriend a confused look. There was a slight pain where he was clenching her, but she did not take it too highly as an offense. Perhaps there was something near here that was unsatisfactory for him? Kyo returned her look with a scowl. She shrugged, and then the American was back with their orders.

Reaching out a hand to grab the two hot dogs, the man smiled brazenly at her. Returning his obviously perverse look with an innocent smile, Tohru grabbed the two containers. As their hands brushed something slipped between her fingers. She rose an eyebrow curiously but did not do anything to open the slip of paper.

"Thank you, Felix-san," Tohru bowed her head and then, with Kyo still attached to her arm, she left the booth.

She heard something like a cat-call from the man as she walked with Kyo to an empty table. Looking back, she once more made a raise of the eyebrows before settling down next to her boyfriend. Kyo was glaring at the booth man, Felix. Tohru tilted head to the side, looking intriguingly at the orange-haired man next to her.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" she questioned.

"That American was acting inappropriately towards you," Kyo snarled. "Didn't you notice the winks and that damn smile? And yet you smiled back at him so innocently…" Shaking his head, Kyo took another bite of his hot dog.

"Inappropriately?" Tohru repeated, confused. "He was being nice, from what I could tell."

Kyo rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Tohru shrugged her shoulders and went to pick p her own meal when a slip of paper fell from between her fingers. Staring blankly at it, her mind to process what it was. The blink of a memory told her that Felix had slipped it into her fingers. Nodding, she picked it up with two fingers.

"Oh," she wondered aloud, "I wonder why Felix-san had given this to me. Perhaps it was the receipt..?

Flipping the white scrap over, she widened her eyes at what it said.

Screw that orange-haired guy, come hang out with me. I bet I could show you a great time. Kisses and more kisses, Felix.

"What does it say?" Kyo asked her, looming over her shoulder as he leaned.

"Something unpleasant," Tohru replied softly. "He asked me, quite crudely, to come hang out with him and ditch you. Here."

Kyo snorted and then took the piece of paper from her hand and crumbled it without a glance. She gazed at him with a light smile on her face, kind of happy that he was getting mad at it. It showed that he cared for her, being bothered by another man hitting on her. Planting her head once more upon his shoulder, Tohru sighed as she finished the last of her hotdog.

"So, what animals do you want to see now?"

"Oh! Could we see the Zebras?" Tohru exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"If we must," Kyo concurred.

And with that, Tohru was the one to sweep Kyo into the crowd, happily dragging him away for a day of fun at the Zoo.

-

Tohru was a bright shade of red when they were coming out of the Zoo, clutching her stomach. She was laughing hysterically at what had happened earlier. Kyo was reciting what had happened in between his own fits of hysterical laughter.

"Did you see that guy's face when the leopard nearly slammed into the glass?" Kyo spat out between his chuckles.

Tohru bobbed her auburn head in agreement, still laughing too hard to answer his question with words. The day had been quite exciting after the occurrence with the American Felix. Many good memories were already in Tohru's head, and she wanted to do even more, even if night was rapidly approaching. Blue eyes were slightly blurred with tears as she came back up from her bent-over position. But, though the humorous tears, she saw the sun beginning to set upon their day.

What time could it be now? Tohru flipped open her cell-phone, checking her clock. The time said five fifty seven. Glancing at Kyo, she saw him gazing at the blood-red sunset. He looked quite solemn after their hilarity attack, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed out into the open sky. Tohru was busy scanning Kyo's grave expression when her phone suddenly went off.

"Ahh!" Tohru gasped.

The phone had been tossed into the air in her state of shock at its movement. Chuckling, Kyo grabbed the cell-phone in mid-flight, flipping it open to look at the caller. The name was "Yuki Sohma", and Kyo rose an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to get this?" he questioned, placing the phone in Tohru's face so she could see who was calling.

"If you want," she replied.

"M'kay…" he murmured before placing the phone by his ear and pressing the 'Talk' button. "Hello? Yeah… Tohru's here… No, why do you think I'm talking? Why weren't we at graduation?" Kyo winked at Tohru, she half-smiled. "We're hanging out today. Yes, I know what day it is… Do you think I'd skip graduation if I didn't know what day it was? Ch. No, I'm not going to tell you where we are." Tohru's eyes widened a little. "I'll be back in the morning along with Tohru. When did you become her mother or mine, anyway?" Shaking his head, Kyo placed a hand against his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. Will you shut up now? Tohru is getting a little anxious since I'm not in bed." Tohru's face turned a dark shade of red and she could hear screaming on the other side of the phone. "Of course I'm joking. Now goodbye." Flipping the phone shut over a complaint, Kyo smirked down at the blushing Tohru.

"Dinner?" Tohru questioned, her eyes sparkling with a sudden flicker of delight.

"And after that?" Kyo shot the question down her throat.

Swallowing, Tohru knew that now was the time to decide. It this was really the last time that she was going to see Kyo, didn't she want to give her body to him just this once? Her sapphire eyes glittered with question at him, and she ducked her head. She didn't know if she could do it yet, but it felt so odd to even think of saying no. Feeling a finger tuck under her chin, it forced her head upwards to meet his. Their lips collided briefly, and she relished the feel of them.

"Anything you want," she murmured dreamily.

Twining their fingers, Tohru and Kyo continued their walk down the sidewalk, towards everywhere and anywhere. Together they felt so alive. Together they were meant to stay. The impending doom was still over their shoulders. Separation was already tugging at their hearts. But those things would not bring them down. They would find a way to continue to be with each other. They would fight away all of those who tried to keep them apart.

Their love was strong enough to overcome those obstacles.

-

Lips were trailing down her neck; she couldn't contain her gasps of pleasure. Nibbles against the sweet juncture of her neck. Fingers running lines down her back, her own nails digging into his back. Hot breath on her face, fingers flying up towards her bra clasps. When had her shirt even come off? Though it was hazy, she still loved it. Twining in his fingers, she brought her own lips to his tanned skin, sucking and licking a trail down his chest. She could feel everything like millions of pleasuring needles on her skin. It was hot, it was love. And they both screamed out each other's names at the end of it all.

-

"Tohru…" Kyo's husky voice was in her ear.

"Kyo…?" Tohru questioned, turning her head upwards to look upon him.

"I don't want to leave you," was his reply to her question over his.

"I love you, Kyo, I never want to leave you, either," Tohru's soft voice murmured.

"Then don't," he stated bluntly.

Tohru gasped for air as his fingers traced circles on her naked body.

"B-but how can we stay together?" she mewled as he kissed her throat, trailing downwards towards her breasts.

"We just give up our lives to stay with each other," Kyo whispered against her skin.

"Give up our lives? Like commit a joint suicide?" she breathed heavily as he continued his ministrations.

"Yes and then we can be together, forever," Kyo spoke sweetly against her stomach.

"It sounds so nice," Tohru murmured, shivering as he dipped his tongue into her naval.

"Then why don't we do it?" he replied.

"With what? When? Now?"

"Something… glass? Now."

"Will it hurt?"

"Do you want me to lie?"

Tohru's blue eyes met Kyo's orange, would she give up her life to die and be forever will him in heaven? Would she do that for this man?"

"If I can be with you," she whispered, answering her own question.

"At midnight," he breathed against her, and then they started another round to pass the time until they could actually be together, forever.

-

"Damnit it! That stupid cat is going to get Tohru in trouble for this!" Yuki growled to himself from the passenger seat of Hatori's car.

Dark grey eyes watched the couples pass on the streets. He imagined them to be like that, hand in hand and smiling. It had been a day since the call he sent Tohru, the one that Kyo just had to answer. He had started to get worried after they didn't get home earlier this certain day. He briefly wondered if they ran away together. He was the exception of no one knowing about their relationship (he caught them kissing against a tree a few months ago). But, part of him said that Kyo wasn't idiotic enough to drag Tohru into his mess by taking her as well.

After they hadn't appeared at noon, Hatori was sent over to help look and retrieve them. Since then they had been looking for the couple all around the town, only to find little tidbits of information about them all around the city. A coffee shop said that one of their cashiers was talking about a scary, orange-haired man and his cute, innocent girlfriend stopping by. A Zoo's ticket-puncher said something about them as well. They talked to someone who told them that they overheard the couple speaking about going to a hotel, and so Yuki and company buzzed off to the place.

By now it was eleven fifty five.

Pulling into the parking lot, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and Machi got out of the car (Yuki had plans of seeing Machi later, so just decided to pull her along with them). When they asked the man behind the counter for Sohma, they automatically found that Kyo had indeed checked in last night. Bu, they also discovered that he had not checked out.

It was eleven fifty eight by the time they got up to the room. There was no noise at all coming from the room, which was kind of odd. Pushing the door open a smidge, Yuki popped his head in. He saw a shirt strewn on the floor, a bra leading after that, and then another shirt. Scoffing at their dirtiness, he opened the door completely. Wandering around the corner of the wall, his eyes set upon the bed.

The covers were pulled up half-way, blocking the couple inside up ways to the waist. But Yuki was not blushing at the sight of Tohru's uncovered breasts, but instead growing steadily paler.

"NO!" was all that could be heard.

-

"Bzzzt." The TV was turned on, the news channel appearing on the screen. The picture of a happy couple was on the screen. "This morning a couple was found in a hotel room, dead. Both had impaled large shards of glass into their hearts. They were found holding each other with the glass still in th—Bzzzt."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Like it? Hate it? It's... only part one, but there isn't many.. uh... morbid parts after this. I hope you don't find it too stupid. Heh. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any places called 'The Best Coffee Shop in the World!!' or 'The Best Zoo in the World!'.


End file.
